Fionna And Cake Adventures
by FatCatsBigKittens
Summary: WITH MARSHALL LEE Fionna has an unwanted date with Prince Gumball. Cake is planning on helping her have success, but during the date Marshall Lee comes in and joins. What will happen after Prince Gumball leaves in a fit of rage? Find out in Fionna And Cake Adventures!


Fionna was sitting in the kitchen with Cake eating the other half of Cake's everything burrito.

"Gurl slow down!" Cake shouted starring at Fionna scarfing down her half.

"I'm sorry. It's just... Gumball." She said.

"What's wrong this Gumball?" Cake asked.

"He always wants to hang out, he invited me to a picnic tonight." She sighed, "I think I'm gonna bale."

Cake jumped out of her chair, "Fionna! Gumball is counting on you to be there!"

"I know. But I just wanna be friends, you know,"

"Well right now that's not important." Cake grabbed Fionna's arm, "We gotta get you ready for the date!"

They were in town looking around.

"Now where can we find a 13 year old girl an appropriate yet sexy dress?" Cake asked Fionna.

"Why do we even need to do this!" Fionna asked.

"Because, you need a man!" Cake looked around then saw a beautiful white gown with pink ruffles at the end of the sleeves.

"Cake come on!" Fionna cried.

"Not listening! Carry Goose!" She called over to the stand where it was at.

"Cake the cat! Are you looking for a mat? Or a bat?" Carry Goose asked.

"No Carry, I'm looking to purchase that dress you have there!" Cake said.

"Oh that dress, well there's no contest, that dress is the best in the west!"

"How much do you want for it?" Cake asked.

"Lately I've been feeling down, I only wish to be feeling proud!"

Cake thought, then she got an idea, "Well, you should be proud of the dress your about to sell cause it's AMAZING!"

Carry Goose clapped her hands. "That was wonderful!" She handed Cake the dress.

Cake took Fionna's hand again and dragged her home. At their house Fionna wouldn't come out of her bedroom.

"Come on gurl! Your not gonna get a man if your in there forever!" Cake shouted.

"I don't wanna. I feel... stupid..." Fionna said.

"If you don't come out, I'ma come in there!" Cake screamed.

Finally, Fionna inched out.

"You look fabulous!" Cake laughed.

"You really think so..." Fionna asked.

"I KNOW so!" Cake said firmly.

(Okay, now we can get to the good stuff. Sorry bout all that boring stuff.)

It was time for the date! Fionna was riding on Cake. They were going to meet Gumball in Marshmallowy Meadows.

"Are you gonna stay here for the whole picnic dinner?" Fionna asked Cake.

"Nope! I'm gonna leave after I drop you off," Cake said.

"Awe. Can't you stay, you know for a little bit?" Fionna asked sighing.

"No way girl, it's your time!" Cake laughed.

When they reached the fields Gumball was sitting in a pink blanket.

"Ah! Fionna! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show," he said.

"And miss this? Um... never!" Fionna said.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Cake said, "I'll be back soon!" She rode off.

Fionna stared off into the distance at Cake.

"Come Fionna, lets dine." Gumball said.

"Um...yeah..." Fionna said trying to stay calm.

"You know," Gumball began sitting Fionna next to him, "I don't usually do stuff like this,"

"Yeah. Me neither." Fionna assured.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from one of the near by bushes.

"Huh! What was that?" Gumball asked.

"I'm not sure... I'll go check it out," Fionna whispered.

She took her retractable sword out of her bag, and inched over towards the bush.

"BE CAREFUL AND QUEIT!" Gumball shouted over at her.

"Thanks for the tip." Fionna whispered sarcastically.

She then reached out her hand, and put her fingers on the tip of a leaf, then... She pulled it back! There was Marshall Lee eating sandwiches.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna shouted.

"Oh, hey Fionna," he said.

"Who's that?" Gumball called.

"It's only Marshall!" Fionna said with relief.

"Oh great. What is he doing here." Gumball asked.

"I'm here for the food," Marshall said flying towards the picnic basket, "and dare I say, these sandwiches are TASTEY!"

"You ate my sandwiches!" Gumball cried.

"Only all of them." Marshall sighed.

Fionna laughed. "Well now, we don't have to be alone! We can all eat together!" Fionna said.

"I could go for some chow," Marshall said sitting down.

"But Fionna!" Gumball cried again.

"Come on Gumball, can't you guys get alone for one night?" Fionna asked.

"No! Not while he picks on me!" Gumball hollered.

"You are such a wad." Marshall said.

"Ugh! I'm going back to the castle to get more napkins. I'll return in a bit." Gumball said getting up.

"That's cool I guess," Fionna said.

They watched Gumball as he clapped his hands. Peppermint Maid ran up to him, picked him up, and carried him away to the castle.

"That was weird. Come on, lets leave," Marshall said.

"We can't just leave, Gumball will be back in a bit—"

Marshall cut her off, "Come on Fionna! Lighten up!"

"Well I guess we could go for a little bit..."

Marshall grabbed her, and they flew off together.

"Where are we headed?" Fionna asked through the sounds of the wind.

"We're gonna go fairy strangling," he said.

"Awesome!" Fionna shouted.

When they reached the fairy fields, Marshall tossed Fionna on the ground.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Marshall laughed.

"Hey look, there's a fairy!" Fionna whispered.

"Cool beans it's all alone! This'll be a piece of cake!" Marshall whispered back.

"On three, one, two,"

"THREE!"

They jumped on top of the fairy.

"Your going down you freaky Demond!" Marshall screamed.

Fionna pinned the three inch fairy down on the grass.

"No! Nooo! Code blue! Code blue!" cried the fairy.

"Code blue? What does that mean?" Marshall asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of tiny freaky blue fairys jumped on top of them digging their little fangs into their skin.

"Ow! Marshall help!" Fionna cried.

"I wish I could, but there's like a million on me!" Marshall cried back.

More fairys jumped on top of them.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked.

"Yes dummy?" Marshall replied pulling a fairy off his face who was digging into his eyelids.

"I think we're gonna die," Fionna cried.

"If that's true, there's something I must know," Marshall said.

"What is it?"

"Are you, Fionna the human, in love with me?"

"What!" Fionna screamed. "Marshall, don't take this personally or anything but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. There's only one man who I'm willing to date. And that person is, The Ice King."

"The Ice King!" Marshall cried.

"The Ice King,"

THE END


End file.
